


Sherstrade ficlet: Valentine's day

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock has two days left before it's Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and enjoy Valentine's day.   
> \------------------------------

“Sherlock? What's going on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What do I- Sherlock, look around! Did you buy out the gift shop or just rob them?”

 

“I. It's not that bad Lestrade, don't be dramatic.”

 

“Not that bad? Sherlock, I can hardly see the living room floor!”

 

“I,well, I got a little carried away maybe.”

 

“A little... You call all this little? What's going on love?”

 

“It's almost the day Greg and I need to find the perfect gift! They all say it's essential for showing your love and I'm bad at all this stuff so I panicked and this sort of happened.”

 

“Slow down Sherlock, what day? What are you talking about?”

 

“The day Greg! Valentine's day! It's two days left and I haven't found the perfect gift for you!”

 

“You celebrate Valentine's day?”

 

“Isn't it- I thought everybody- You don't?”

 

“Oh love, it's fine, more then fine. I just didn't think you liked that sort of thing, that's all.”

 

“I've never had- I mean. I want to do this right Greg. I can't let you down.”

 

“Sherlock! You are doing great! What's going on in that magnificent brain of yours?”

 

“I'm not easy Greg, I'm bad at the whole romance thing and I don't say I love you enough. I just want you to know that I do love you, more then anything else.”

 

“More then tea?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“More then your coat.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“More then a lock room mystery?”

 

“Greg, that's not fair! You know how rare those are!”

 

“Ha, silly man, I love you Sherlock. I know you love me, you show it every day, you don't need to rob the gift store to prove that.”

 

“I didn't rob the store!”

 

“It does come pretty close by the looks of it. Do I need to arrest you?”

 

“Greg, that's a horrible line!”

 

“Oh, I don't know. I have some great ideas with you in handcuffs, naked.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Thought so. But really Sunshine, you don't need to buy me anything to prove your love. I know you love me. And I love you so much it's cheesier then a romantic comedy.”

 

“You know? Really?”

 

“Of course I do. You think I'd still be around otherwise?”

 

“No, I suppose not. You should at least pick something from all this. I don't know what we'll do with the rest of this stuff.”

 

“We'll figure it out Sunshine. Now, want me to arrest you?”

 

 

 


End file.
